User talk:Doomwhyte
--LordTBT Talk! 22:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hello, Doomwyte! An welcome to Redwall Abbey! I am Shieldmaiden of Holt Riverdale! I hopes ye 'ave fun here! If'n ye like fan fic, check out my user page for a list of my favorites. Click here, Matey! User:Sambrook the otter can help you with yer signature Id'n ye have any questions, just ask me, Shieldmaiden! Need anything? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:57, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Can ye post more info? like, what are yer favorite Redwall books, What books do ye like besides redwall, etcetera. Some people, me included, post fav. characte rmarraiges, villain deaths, least fave, have ye read doomwyte, etc. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) PS- have ye read martin the warrior or Taggerung? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) YAY! an artemis fowl fan! And spiderwick . . . YES! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:09, 15 January 2009 (UTC) PS, which do you like better- Taggerung or Martin the Warrior? (books) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy Doomwhyte! I, am Sambrook the otter Need anything? 23:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, raise the Pixel (Px) Number! :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :::::(EXTRA) :If you wish to make a signature with a background :here is way to do that. :::My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! er, I may mention you will need th picture on the site before you use it in your signature. Sambrook the otter Need anything? 23:24, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ummm... well, if you guys could explain a little more of what I can do, it would be most appreciated. Oh and to answer your question, Shieldmaiden. I lean more towards Taggerung, however I like both of them very much. |Doomwhyte ]] I like to read a lot! ^_^